Baby of Mine
by DragonRiderWarrior
Summary: Jay Joy is a retire assassin that just wanted a new start in life but for sure she got it when she adopts a new born alien baby and becoming his adopted mother. Follow Jay in her adventure of being a mother to an alien baby
1. Chapter 1

Baby of Mine

_**Please note I do not own Aliens/Predator only my ocs**_

_**Enjoy**_

Chapter 1

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock. I glare at it before I slam it off. I growl slightly before I got up from the bed and got ready for the day. I took my shower, had breakfast and clean up a bit. I was out the door. Today I have the day off and I decide to go walking in the mountains.

It was relaxing walking around. It was a peaceful. A nice breeze and the natural music of nature. After about an hour of my walk I started climbing some rocky mountains. I know dangerous but my life is nothing by dangerous. I use to been assassin but I quiet the job and decide to retire early. I made sure to hide my entire tracks and made sure that I disappear like if I disappear into thin air.

I finally reach the top and I give a small smile as I got a wonderful view. I was enjoying the peace and the calmness before I hear something that wasn't earthly. I took cover and I slowly follow the sound. When I got closer it got louder and finally I come into of something that got me off guard. There was of a huge giant human shape thing with lizard like skin and a crab like face.

I'm going to guess but this thing is a female. You want to know why. Well I see woman's parts and I see a baby just a couple feet away from her. I also guessing this alien girl just became a mother. If I know better that mothers are very protected of their young. I was going to leave the newly mother but I stop as I watch look at the child that lay shivering and crying. She only look at it before she just walk away. that made my jaw drop and it made every part me not to jump out where I was and attack this woman.

I watch her walk away and she never once look back to her child. Until I couldn't see her I got out of my hiding place and I walk over to the crying child. Damn this kid is so tiny but that didn't matter right now. I took off my t-shirt and leaving me in my tank top. I gentle grab the child and started to clean the new born.

As I was clean I saw the gender of the child which is a male. The skin of him was very smooth and soft also the color was of a creamy white. I will say that he kinda looks like a human baby but with claws and a wide open mouth but I'm not sure about the eyes. They were tightly shut. Point is that the kid is cute. I try to calm him down but he kept crying.

I have no idea to take care of a kid much less an alien kid. But at less I'm trying. I hear the sounds of a ship and right away I go into hiding. Just in time too because the next thing I see is a ship and the next second it disappear. I just growl. Unbelievable that woman abandon her child, a new born in fact here to just die.

I swore if I see that woman again I am seriously going give her a piece of my mind along with a good couple of punches and maybe kicks too. I look back to the baby and I try to calm him down. Not many people know it but my parent use to like to mix DNA and well when my mother was pregnant with me. They will have my mother drink something which kinda mess up my DNA. DNA was part of a white tiger or any other wild big cat I can't remember. It wasn't much but I'm able to have the claws, fangs and senses. It not much noticeable but when you piss me off then that when it noticeable. Overall I'm still human with a bit that unnoticeable features.

I started to purr a bit and it seem to work since he started to calm down. I purr more and I rub his back gentle. Soon the child was asleep and I smile in relief. I growl slightly at the sky before I started heading home.

I may not know how to take care of a child but know what the government will do to an alien. I growl slightly as I could remember one time where I had to guard someone from the government's lab and I saw some aliens and I saw what they did to them.

No way will I have this new born grow up like that so for now on. This alien child is going to be my son and for sure as hell my life is going to be different completely. Jay Joy this is your new start in life as a mother.

_**Review **_


	2. Chapter 2

Baby of Mine

_**Please note I do not own Aliens/Predator only my ocs**_

_**Enjoy**_

Chapter 2

Oh please make it stop. nonstop crying and I try everything to have him be quiet. I had returned home with my new son and it was peaceful for a while before he started crying his head off. I purr to him, I sing to him and I did everything but he kept crying.

"Come on kid please come down" I beg. I never beg.

"Come on Jay you have face a strong army before for sure you could calm a kid down" I said, "and now you talking to yourself".

Suddenly I hear my phone ring, crap. I pick the phone while rocking the kid in my arm. "Hello" I said.

"Hey JJ what up" my friend Nancy said.

"Oh hello Nancy" I said.

"JJ what wrong and what that noise is that a baby crying" Nancy ask.

"No it not" I said.

"Jay Joy, don't lie to me" she said.

"Fine yes it a baby" I said.

"Why on earth do you have a baby" she yell.

"My neighbor just dump her baby on me to take care of whiles she at work. Now I have a new born baby in my arms" I shout, "and I have no idea to take care of a baby".

"Ok, ok, ok calm down. Was the baby feed" she said.

My eyes widen and I just snarl. "I'm such an idiot" I growl.

"Your just new to this that all" Nancy said.

"Yeah well let me feed this kid then" I said.

"Alright but what the kid's name" Nancy said.

I never thought of a name, uh…"Alex his name is Alex" I said.

"Alright well I'll leave you two alone then and just call me if you have any questions" she said.

"Alright" I said.

"Bye" she said.

"Bye" I said. And I hang up.

I look back to Alex as he kept crying. "Uh I know that baby drink milk but you're an alien baby so will you drink milk" I said. He only kept crying and I went straight to the kitchen. I grab a cup of milk but I got stuck because I didn't know how to feed it to him.

Wait will he even like it. I dip my finger in the milk and I stick my finger close to his mouth. He sucks on my finger but he spit it out and started crying. Oh god and I wonder if it just the milk and I face palm when I saw that the milk was old.

I return to the living room and I rock Alex slowly and calmly. Oh what I'm I going to do, I can't just go to the store and get milk. I can't leave him here. Then an idea hit me and I look at Mother Nature's gift to all women. But will it work. Alex cry, ok I'm willing to do anything now.

I take off my shirt and bra. I held Alex close to my breast. I yelp as he latch on and dear great lord did it felt so weird. I waited for a couple of minute and I just watch him. He holds onto me tightly and for a baby he sure had a grip. I purr slightly and I just waited until he was finish.

An hour had pass and finally he let go. I saw on his mouth was dripping with milk. I wipe it off and I wipe my chest as it was also dripping and I hear from somewhere that after a baby has eaten that you have to pat it on the back and have it burp. I did just that and I pat gently on Alex's back. Suddenly I hear a small burp and I couldn't help but giggle a bit.

I bring Alex back and I smile at him. His eyes were tightly shut and I'm not sure if he was asleep. "There are you happy now" I said. My answer of a small cute yawn, I only chuckle before I went to my bedroom. I put on a shirt before I climb into bed.

I lay down with Alex on my chest. "I guess you're tired huh? Crying for a lot time and hungry for hours" I said. I smile a bit before I got my lap top and started to search the web on how to take care of babies.

While I was doing that I check to see if there was any clue to Alex's race. I hack into some files and I saw that the government calls them Predators and that they had kill some humans. Some reports that they were skin and some say that the heads was gone. They also had some of their weapons and none of these Predators were ever caught.

My eyes widen when I felt something wet on my stomach. I pick Alex up and I saw that he just pee on my stomach. Oh good lord. I ran to the bathroom and I clean him and myself. I grab a rag and made a diaper.

I return to my bed and I saw the small stain. I slightly glare at Alex and he only sleep innocently. I sigh before I replace the bed sheets and I return to the lap top. I order supplies on the internet and the supplies will come in a couple of days.

I look at the time to see that it was night. I turn off my lap top before I got into the covers. I look at Alex and I kiss his head. "Good night Alex" I said.

I fall asleep right away, I love to sleep. I just love it but if danger is around I jump on and start fighting. If it time to sleep I will knock out like a light.

_**Review **_


	3. Chapter 3

Baby of Mine

_**Please note I do not own Aliens/Predator only my ocs**_

_**Enjoy**_

Chapter 3

I feel dead and I was moving around like a zombie. Three days had gone by and through hours of the days and nights Alex will cry for food and a diaper change but I already ran out of rags. It was an early morning and I just finish feeding Alex who slept peaceful at my side.

I got up and went to the bathroom. I wash my face before I look at myself in the mirror. I look at my mismatch eyes and my blond hair. I notice some bag under my eyes. Great later I'm going to have white hair. Though it won't be noticeable, since I have blond hair.

I sigh before I walk into my bedroom and I lay down in my bed. I yawn before I started look at Alex. I rub his back gently and I bring him closer to me when he started to shiver a bit. I only stare at him as he slept. Even though he been a pain for the past three days he very cute and act like a little puppy. Or a little kitten, speaking of little. He still tiny as ever I wonder if it normal. There no problem not that I know of. I sigh before I close my eyes and I fall asleep.

Later that day I finally the supplies that I order online but the guy that gave it to me was a jerk. He slaps my butt and I kick him out. I built the things that were needed to build while Alex was asleep. It only took me about an hour before I finish. I hear a knock at the door.

I get up and I answer but I frown to see it was the delivery man. "Hey-"he said but he was cut off by me. I slam the door and when I did I hear Alex cry. I growl as I hear him knocking the door. "GO AWAY OR I WILL KICK YOUR ASS OUT OF THE COMPLEX" I shout.

"Ok I'll come back later" he said. I growl before I walk into the bedroom were Alex was crying.

"That the first guy that try to flirt your mommy and hopefully when your older that you could chase all the guys away" I said. I smirk at the idea.

I smile as Alex just went back to slept and I set him in his crib. I went to the kitchen and I notice that I was short on food supplies. I can't stay in my apartment until Alex is old enough to be alone. It a big risk but I need food in order to produce milk and if I don't have none well I'm going to have a crying alien on my hand.

I got ready and I made sure Alex was feed. I had a baby pouch that goes over my shoulder and under my arm. I grab a blanket and wrap it around Alex and made sure that he was cover and his face but enough that he could breath. I give a small prayer before I was out the door.

I own a pick-up truck and I'm planning on getting it tinted. I park the truck and I grab a cart before entering the store. I know that the town has one of the most women who go crazy over babies especially the older women. So I avoid as many as possible and that to my training to move like the shadow it was easy. I finally got all I need and I was heading to the cash register but then I thought of the person who works at the cash register. Damn.

I watch Molly scan my supplies. So far so good. "is that your child". Damn it.

I give a fake smile to the elder woman as she look Alex. "Yes ma'am my newly son" I said.

"Oh what is his name and may I see him" she said.

"His name is Alex but I just put him into a nap and well it very hard to get him back to sleep" I said, "I really don't want him to cry".

"Oh but just a little peek please I just want to see the little cutie" she beg.

"Sorry ma'am" I said.

"Alright deer" she said disappointment with a very sad smile. I know that move she want me to feel guilty. I smile at her before I look back to Molly.

"That will be $50.45 ma'am" she said.

I pull it out of my wallet before handing it to her and she gave me my change. I was going to grab my bags but a young man stop me. "Please ma'am let me get them" he said.

"Oh no you don't have to" I said.

"It isn't a problem please let me help you" he said with a smile.

"uh sure" I said.

"thank you ma'am" he said.

I walk over to my truck and he follow me. he set everything in the truck and he smile at me. "have a nice day" he said.

"Thank you" I said.

"You're welcome" he said before he left.

I got into my truck and I sigh in relief. I head back home and I put all the stuff away before I went to the bedroom. I take Alex out of the pouch and he started to wiggle a bit and he whimper. I set him on the bed and he wiggle around looking for me. I take the pouch off before I climb into bed.

I watch Alex wiggle around the bed and he gave sad whimpers before he started crying. I smile before I gentle got him and bring him close to me. "hey, hey, hey it ok mommy got you" I whisper.

He calm down and he nuzzle my chest before he calm down. I smile but then my eyes widen when Alex open his eyes for the first time. his eyes were full with innocent and curiosity. He had deep golden eyes that just seem to just glow.

I just know that this kid has me wrap around his finger and it just took for one look from his beautiful eyes. he yawn and nuzzle me before he fell asleep. I smile and purr to him and he purr in return.

_**Review **_


	4. Chapter 4

Baby of Mine

_**Please note I do not own Aliens/Predator only my ocs**_

_**Enjoy**_

Chapter 4

Months had gone by since I had brought Alex as my son. He a good boy but he just cry a lot and it only when I'm not around or I'm not holding him. I'm betting that Alex going to be a mama's boy. So far everything been well but I was lacking sleeping since Alex will cry for food almost every hour. Oh and another thing is that Alex had grown a bit and I notice that his skin show fade markings. I will have been worry about it but I see his mother with the markings.

I was sleeping. Oh I miss sleeping. Did I ever tell you how I love sleeping and I miss it so much. Ok any way I was sleeping away when all of a sudden I felt something on my face. I lazy and sleepy open one an eye. "Oh hey Alex" I said as I close my eye.

I snap my eyes open and I look shock at him. "ALEX" I shout. I put him in his crib but how did he get out. He only tries to curl up to me and nuzzle my stomach. I look at the crib and I saw little barely noticeable claw marks. I look at Alex's hands I saw some very small claws and I got the feeling that it is only to get longer. I look at Alex as he slept. "Eh can't beat them join them" I said before I fall asleep.

I wake up to Alex crying. He was hunger again. I did whatever and I wait for him to latch on but I cry out in pain. I pull him away and I look my poor breast that hurt so much. I saw a couple of drop of blood and milk. I look at Alex as he whimper and notice that small baby teeth. Oh good lord.

I heal my wound and I wipe Alex's mouth before I went to the kitchen. I grab a piece of meat and I place it on the table before I grab a bottle. It was of my breast milk since I couldn't be produce none and when that happens. Let make it short it was hell. Alex didn't want anything else and he made sure to make his point across loudly.

But I raise an eye brow at him as he turns away from the bottle and instead was staying at the meat. I grab the meat and I move it around and he stares at it and follow it. "Sorry Alex but you can't have it" I said. I put it back and Alex started to cry.

"I say no Alex you don't have strong teeth to eat hard food" I said.

He kept crying and crying. It went on for an hour before I gave up. "Alright, alright" I said. I grab the meat and I cook it before making very small pieces that he able to eat. I sat on the sofa with Alex on my lap and the pieces of meat on the side table.

Alex try to reach out for the meat but I hold him. "hold on Alex I'm going to give it to you" I said.

I grab a small piece of meat and I stick it close to his mouth. He seem to sniff the meat before he grab it hold and I yelp as I felt needle sharp teeth on my poor finger. I look at my poor finger as I felt the pain but Alex look happy as he much away.

He whines more and tries to reach for the meat. I sigh before I reach another piece before I gave it to him but I made sure my finger wasn't in the way. "To ever think one of the world's deadliest assassin will be brought to her knees by a baby" I said. I smile as Alex whine for more meat and I gave him more.

_**Review **_


	5. Chapter 5

Baby of Mine

_**Please note I do not own Aliens/Predator only my ocs**_

_**Enjoy**_

Chapter 5

I knew those teeth were going to be a big problem. After I had feed Alex we went to sleep but the next thing is that I wake up to a crash and I race to the living. I froze as my blood ran cold. my jaw was hanging while my eyes were wide open. My whole living room was a huge mess but I don't think it the kind word. there was claw marks and bite marks everywhere. There sat Alex as he was bite a chair's leg.

Remember when I say that Alex act like a puppy. Well THERE YOU GO. I glare at Alex and I felt my eye twitch. Alex and he look at me with his innocent baby look. He giggle and my heart soften. I sigh as my burning rage was gone. I was going to get but I saw a bag of flower on top of the table and it rip open. I then watch as the flower fall all over Alex. He sneeze and sniff before he look at me with a confuse look.

I chuckle before I walk over to him. I bend down to his level and reach my hand and hold it. I smile at him and I look at the chaos that this kid made. "ain't you a little devil, what a mess" I said. he giggle as he got closer to me and curl up to me. He nuzzle my stomach while purring. I smile as I rub his back and I purr back to him. I pick him up and he nuzzles my chest and getting flower all over my shirt.

"You're lucky that you're cute" I said. He only gave me an innocent look while purring. "Now let take a bath because we are both dirty well mainly you and the living room".

I walk to the bathroom and started the water with bubbles. This is going to be Alex's first bath since he was too small and young to take a bath. How I got him clean was I gave him sponge bath.

I touch the water to make sure it was warm enough. When it was alright I took off my clothes and I got Alex. I slowly got into the water and I set Alex on my lap. He looks at the water before he raises his arm and move around the water. He hit it gentle and there was a small splash. He did it hard it and there was a bigger splash and he look at it in awe. He started laughing as he started splashing with both his arm.

I laugh before I got body wash but got it senseless since Alex has a really strong sense of smell. I gentle wash his body and he purr. Half of cleaning me he just fell asleep while purring. I smile and I watch him wake up when I pour water on him.

He pout that I stop cleaning him but he over it when he saw the bubbles and started playing. I smile before I started cleaning myself. I watch Alex play while I relax in the water. It was for a while before we got out and Alex whine when he felt the coldness when getting out of the water. I smile before I wrap a towel around him.

I put on some clothes before I walk into the bedroom with Alex. I set Alex on the bed and I turn on the TV with the cartoon on. I left Alex alone and I went to the living room to clean or fix the living room. It took about an hour before I was finish. I cook some food before I went back to the living room.

When I did I was surprise to see that the channel had change. Instead of cartoon it was animal planet and Alex was in awe watching crocodiles. "Now did you change the channel" I said.

Alex just ignores me and just kept watching the TV. "alright Alex it time to eat" I said. I turn off the TV but when I did he started crying his head off. I flinch at that and I turn on the TV and he stop crying in a second. I blink a couple times before I turn off the TV and Alex cry. On, no crying, off, cry, on, no crying.

"Can't beat them join them" I said. I sit down next to Alex and both he and I ate while watching TV.

_**Review **_


	6. Chapter 6

Baby of Mine

_**Please note I do not own Aliens/Predator only my ocs**_

_**Enjoy**_

Chapter 6

Years went by and Alex is now 7 years old. While he was growing up it was nothing but chaos but he my son and I love him. Alex love to watch TV but he love to watch Animal Planet. His favorite thing to watch is the crocodiles. That not the only thing but whenever Alex and I walk to the mountains (made sure not to be see but others) Alex will try to act like the animals on TV.

I will watch him hunt deer or other animals. This one time he got into a fight with a mountain lion but lucky thing he won and he somehow learn how to skin the big cat. The meat we ate, the bones he made into toys and the fur into a blanket.

I blame TV and the internet. Anyway I was on my lap top while Alex watches TV. Did I mention that he reaches almost to my shoulder? He dark green with black stripe and spots, he also had black dread locks and his skin is very rough. He said that he like a crocodile.

"Mom" Alex said.

I look to him and I smile at him. "yes baby" I said.

He was annoy before he brush it off. "can I have a crocodile" he ask.

"huh what you say" I said.

"can I have a crocodile as a pet" he said again.

I stare wide eyes at him. "a crocodile" I said. usual a kid will want a cat, a dog or even a lizard and even a little girl will want a pony.

"yeah can I please" Alex ask.

"sorry Alex but we can't have one" I said.

"why" he said.

"well there no room to keep a crocodile" I said.

"can we move then somewhere bigger or we could keep him in the bathroom" Alex said.

"I'm sorry Alex but we can't have a crocodile" I said.

"please" he said with his puppy eyes.

I sigh as I look at him with sad eyes. I hug him and I rub his back while purring to him. "I'm sorry Alex but we can't have one" I said.

He sigh before he gave me a sad look that crush my heart. "ok mom" he said. I nod to him with a sad smile before we went back to doing whatever.

A couple days went by since Alex ask for a crocodile. Since then I notice that he been sneaking around and being quiet. Whenever I will ask he will just avoid any of my questions. He hiding something and I'm going to find out what.

Alex was playing video games and I was in the bedroom before I decided to go to the bathroom. I went to turn on the shower but I scream at what I see in the shower. There in a tub of water was a baby crocodile.

"Mom wrong!" Alex shout as he run into the bathroom.

I had my hands on my hips and I glare at him. He grins nervously at the glare. "Care to explain this" I said. I pointed to the baby crocodile.

"it a baby crocodile" he said.

"I could see that but why is it in the shower" I said, "and where did you get a crocodile".

Alex got on his knees and started begging. "Please mom let me kept him. Please" he beg.

"Alex I will love you to have your pet but he going to get bigger" I said, "there barely enough room for you and me here in this apartment".

"Mom please can't we just move somewhere bigger. I promise I'll take good care of him. please let me keep him" Alex beg.

He gave me the puppy dog eyes along with the hurt puppy look and purring at the same time. I couldn't fight it and I gave up. "Fine you could keep him" I said.

"ALRIGHT" Alex cheer.

I smile as Alex started talking to his pet. "did you hear that Hero we could keep you" he said. he then hug me and purring.

"thank you so much mom" Alex said, "I love you mom".

"I love you too Alex" I said, "Now I'll going house hunting".

"Ok" Alex said with a smile. I roll my eyes before I walk into the living room.

A few days later Alex and I pack our stuff and headed over to the new house. It the house in a town call Stone Valley and it a little out of the town and into the forest. it an big old house that has a large pound on the side just for Hero the baby crocodile.

Alex was happy of the new house and he and Hero went to the pound. They splash in the water while I unpack everything. Soon after we were all in the living room, watching TV. I then realize something that I forget.

I look at Alex. "Alex where did you get Hero" I ask.

Alex froze before he nervously looks at me. "Well" I said.

"That a funny story" he said. He ran off with Hero.

"ALEX" I shout.

_**Review **_


	7. Chapter 7

Baby of Mine

_**Please note I do not own Aliens/Predator only my ocs**_

_**Enjoy**_

Chapter 7

Well years went by since Hero the baby crocodile became a part of the family. I found out that Alex got Hero from the zoo when he was barely a new egg. Anyway Hero hasn't been no problems at all. He will follow Alex everywhere and if Alex isn't around then Hero will be follow me around.

One time Alex went out hunting and left Hero with me. I was watching TV and somehow Hero comes on my shoulder and watches TV with me. It was weird as hell but hey I have a son as an alien. Also the pound Hero and Alex love it. They will be swimming there almost all the time.

The best thing is that my land is private land so no one come around in two miles. I'm glad because Alex could go outside and play. I never like him being trap inside that small apartment. I should of move out of that place a lot time ago.

Right now I was cooking dinner while Alex was in the living watching TV. Hero was on my shoulder watching me cook. You know Hero is very small. He about the size of my hand but Alex like it and I bet Hero like it whenever Alex have Hero in his pockets.

I watch the meat cook and at the corner of my eye I saw Alex walk in. "Hey mom" he said.

"Hello Alex" I said.

"Is the food almost done" he ask.

"Almost just a couple of minutes" I said, "can you take Hero with you".

"Ok" he said, "come on Hero, Animal Planet is showing your kind. The Powerful Saltwater crocodile".

He got Hero and they went into the living. I smile before I return to cooking. As I was cooking I sense something that made my skin crawl. It was a feeling that someone was watching or something bad going to happen.

Suddenly I felt a very painful pain before everything became black.

_**Alex's P.O.V.**_

I smile as I watch TV with my best friend Hero. "Your kind is sure is awesome Hero" I said.

"I will say the same thing to you but I don't know your kind" Hero said.

"Join the club I don't know either" I said.

I flinch as I hear a thump in the kitchen. "What was that" Hero said.

Worry and fear creep up to me. "Mom" I nervously said.

I get off from the sofa and I slowly move to the kitchen. I put Hero in my pocket before I enter the kitchen. I gasp as I saw my mom knock out with these giant being hovering over my mother.

They look at me and they slowly walk over to me but I back away. I was shaking in fear but I scream as another one grab me from behind. I struggle as I hard as I can but they guys were way stronger. They drag my mother and I got of the house and towards these ships.

I struggle and somehow I manage to bite the one who was holding me. It roars in pain before letting me go. I race over to mom but I cry in pain when one kicks me. I hit the ground hard and I look up to see one hovering over me. It punches me and everything became black.

_**Hero's P.O.V.**_

I watch from Alex's pocket as these giant being drag my family into a large ship. If only I was bigger I might have a chance to fight off these things and protect my family but I'm useless. I could only watch as Jay was drag somewhere else and suddenly they drop Alex into a somewhat cage. I look around and I saw other children around Alex's age.

I watch as much as I can from the safety of Alex's pocket. These beings close the cage and walk away. I wonder what will happen now. Will these things find me and kill me? Will they kill my family? Where is Jay? Where are we going? What going to happen to us? Will we come back home? Will our lives be normal again? Well we were never normal to begin with though.

I sigh before I curl up and try to myself smaller and get myself warm before falling asleep.

_**Review **_


	8. Chapter 8

Note for All

This story will continue to The Hunt but there is three stories that are together before it continue to The Hunt. Till then see ya later

DragonRiderWarrior


End file.
